


You're The Trooper to My Storm

by XoKris10oX



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Does this ship have a name?, Finn is Kylo's fav stormtrooper, Finn x Kylo, It should have a name..., M/M, finlo, finnlo, finnren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKris10oX/pseuds/XoKris10oX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: One of the reasons Kylo Ren is so emotionally unstable during the film is that, before this, there was a way of dealing with his temper, which is now gone, because his favourite stormtrooper, FN-2187, whom the First Order usually sent to calm Kylo down, has defected. The relationship between the two could be anything from Kylo having a desperate crush he never acted on to an actual sort-of relationship, but either way, with FN-2187 gone, Kylo Ren's temper, never what you'd call particularly even, is worse than ever, and that is why the First Order is so pissed off over one defecting Stormtrooper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Trooper to My Storm

Kylo seethed as they sent him another stormtrooper to replace FN-2187. No one could replace his beloved stormtrooper. No. _One._ The poor stormtrooper they sent in, DS-3475, was nearly shitting himself when Kylo threw a table across the room in blind rage.  
  
"Problem, Lord Ren?" Hux asked, watching Kylo throwing another tantrum this day and the poor soldier terrified to move.  
  
"Problem? PROBLEM?! There is no problem... I can assure you General... I am just fine." Kylo spat out, glaring at the trooper through his mask.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you and FN-2187 had some sort of... _relationship_ going on.." General Hux observed the way Kylo paused, lightsaber in hand but not on. That's when Hux knew, he was, indeed, correct. "You're not suppose to grow attachments."  
  
"And you're not suppose to be here but I guess we're both disappointed." Kylo sneered, picking up a box and chucking it towards the trooper who was ordered to calm him down. The box skimped the front of DS-3475 face, well technically, helmet. Hux gave Kylo a warning glance as if to say he was going to far.  
  
"Do not take your anger out on my men, Lord Ren. They are just doing their job, unlike a certain Sith who acts more like a child than anything else.."  
  
"JUST GET OUT!" Kylo roared, demanding to be left alone. He wanted FN-2187, not these replacements. He missed when FN-1287 would rub his back soothingly or when he would even hug him when Kylo would throw himself into the stormtrooper's arms. Least to say, no one expected the all powerful Knights of Ren to be a cry baby. But FN-2187 didn't think of him like that. Oh no. FN-2187 was honored to hold Kylo until the male fell asleep in his arms. But Kylo knew what he had to do.  
  
He had to bring his lost trooper home.

* * *

 

  
It wasn't long before Kylo located FN-2187. But he kept it a secret. No one were to find out his discovery. Kylo left the docking bay when most troopers were asleep. A shuttle was present, looking about ready to launch. That's when Kylo made his move. Very stealthy, he crept over to the shuttle, going unnoticed by most. However, one trooper spotted him, even having the nerve to approach him.  
  
"Lord-" The trooper didn't even get another word out before Kylo was tackling him and keeping him quiet.  
  
"Shut up, NL-1333! If you tell anyone, and I mean _anyone_ , I will end your life in the blink of an eye. Got me?" Kylo hissed in a low tone. The trooper nodded quickly, scared for his life. Kylo released the man before jumping up and running towards the shuttle. Everyone was not paying him any attention, rather taking reports of what was in the docking bay. Kylo had the shuttle up and running before anyone could stop him.  
  
"STOP THAT SHUTTLE!" A trooper ordered. Alarms went off throughout the ship, waking mostly every crew up. General Hux stood on the bridge, sighing to himself.  
  
"Goddamn it, Kylo..."  
  
"Sir?" Lieutenant Fiddle saluted, waiting for orders.  
  
"Don't fire. He's going after FN-2187." Hux rolled his eyes, thinking what Kylo was doing was completely insane and reckless. But no one could stop the ship from going into hyperspace and becoming sectors away.

* * *

  
  
Finn didn't know how or why, but he felt like he was being watched. On the planet, Nar Shaada, he needed to get a special spice from a local gang. Finn insisted on going alone even though Poe offered to come.  
  
"You here to get the spices for the Resistance?" The gangster's voice was hollow and scratchy, making Finn inwardly flinch.  
  
"Yes." Finn stated.  
  
"Hmm... You know, I think the Resistance is pretty stupid. Sending one lone man that probably couldn't even hold his own in a fight." The one gangster spoke with a cocky tone, sending shivers down Finn's spine.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Before Finn knew it, he was pushed on the ground and getting kicked repeatedly. Finn flinched, getting thrown around like a rag doll. Finn went to stand up only to have a boot to the face, nearly cracking his nose on the pavement.  
  
"Should we kill him?" The one asked.  
  
"He may be worth more dead than alive... Besides his face pisses me off." Finn crawled along the ground, a failed attempted to get away.  
  
"What a weakling. Maybe we should do things to him first then kill him..." The three gangster's nodded in agreement. However, before they could do _other things_ the familiar sound of a certain lightsaber caught the attention of all four males. The gangster's looking confused while Finn looking even more scared.  
  
"Back away from the man..."

That voice. Oh shit. Finn knew he was found out now when the familiar sound of those steal toed boots echoed across the ground.  
  
"W-What the fuck is this?" The one spot, clearly trying to mask his fear in a more angry voice.  
  
"I am Kylo Ren, part of the Knights of Ren. That man right there means a lot to me and by the looks of it, we aren't going to have a friendship." Kylo smirked under his mask, feeling the fear from each man. The fear fed him.  
  
"Ya'll crazy or some shit… W-We don't believe in your stupid Jedi mind tri-" The sound of flesh being ripped apart by a blade spread all around. Kylo force pushed the corpse into a wall, with no remorse at all.  
  
"I ain't no Jedi you pathetic filth!" Kylo growled. The two were already running before Kylo could finish his sentence. Finn sat up, very scared of the Knight before him. However he was greeted to a hug, which surprised the ex-trooper.  
  
"L-Lord Ren?" Finn asked.  
  
"FN-2187... I missed you so much." Kylo admitted, snuggling into the crook of Finn's neck. Finn gulped, unsure how to feel about this. Considering Kylo killed someone for him made him a bit on edge.  
  
"Sir... What are you doing here? Is the First Order here too?! I am not going back! You can't make me!" Finn struggled to get out of the embrace only Kylo held tighter, more loving. These traits were not what someone would expect from a cold, heartless Sith. Though, maybe Kylo had a heart deep inside him.  
  
"I cam for you. I want us to run away together. Forget the war. Forget everything. I want you." Kylo breathed. Finn paused. Kylo wanted him to stay with him? But that didn't make any sense. Finn was just a stormtrooper in the thousands of them, never to be noticed. But apparently he had. He was the lucky one to earn Kylo's heart and affection. And what could be so bad with running away with a Sith? No one would pick on him, that's for sure.  
  
"A-Alright. It's a deal!"  
  
Kylo and Finn enjoyed their final days together on the beautiful planet of Naboo. Never to be found and they preferred it that way.  
  
Who knew a simple stormtrooper could change the heart of a Sith?

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote for here: https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=1682993#cmt1682993 Hopefully I did alright. Does this ship have a name? I wanna give it a name! Guys, let's come up for a ship name for these two. I had a few ideas in mind and feel free to pitch in in the comments: 
> 
> 1) Kylin 
> 
> 2) Sithtrooper/ Stormlord (kinda like Poe x Finn's name)
> 
> 3) Kinn
> 
> 4) Fiylo (This one kinda reminds me of Fido xD)
> 
> 5) Finlo 
> 
> 6) Kylon


End file.
